at last
by ffflight
Summary: Cinderheart and Lionblaze have always had feelings for each other but never dared follow them through. Will all that change? One-shot. Rated T, just in case. Based on the song "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.


**For Willowclan's Monthly Writing Challenge.**

It might have been the sunshine that did it.

Lionblaze wondered if a portion of it from the beach trip yesterday had somehow gotten into his brain. He certainly was in the best mood he'd ever been in in a while. And his thoughts were all sunny. _Happy. _He felt light, like floating, and the day seemed filled with endless possibilities. He had half a mind to go play a game of football in the park with his buddies, something he'd never really done in a long time.

_Is something wrong with me? _Lionblaze thought, as a Prince song played on endless loop in his head. He normally thought Prince was kind of annoying, but this only served to reinforce his happy-go-lucky mood. He smiled to himself, and laughed a little when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the rumpled T-shirt and Bermuda shorts from yesterday, and his golden hair was sticking up in all directions.

The ThunderClan warrior ran a hand through his hair, and then pulled out his iPhone M from one of the many pockets in his shorts. _I feel like celebrating, _he thought. _It is Saturday, after all. Who cares if my friends are tired from a few days at the ocean? _As if to concede his own point, Lionblaze yawned hugely.

Dictating a text to his phone, Lionblaze sprayed on some cologne and then took the elevator to the apartment lobby. He waved to the doorman, and then stepped out the door.

The city was beautiful today, high-rise eco-tree buildings gleaming, hovercars racing high above between the tall white buildings. There was a sweet smell in the air, probably because it was greenleaf, and the eco-treehouses were in full bloom. The delicious scent of baking cinnamon rolls was wafting out of the bakery across the street, and Lionblaze had half a mind to go get one. People were everywhere, laughing and talking as they walked down the lanes between buildings. Lionblaze smiled, calling out greetings as he went, even to Leafpool as he passed her sipping a latte.

His brother Jayfeather fell into step beside him, wearing dark sunglasses as usual. "Somebody's happy today," he said, turning his head to face his brother. Lionblaze nodded. "I guess going to the beach puts you in a better mood. You should go more often, Jayfeather."

"Ha-ha. Very amusing."

"So you coming to the party, or what?"

"We'll see. My phone read your invitation out loud right as I got out of the shower. Biggest shock of my life."

Lionblaze laughed as Jayfeather punched him on the arm.

"I'm going to catch a taxi and go to the Island, see if I can book the place for seven o'clock."

"You mean you haven't even got a place for this party?"

"Pretty much."

"I applaud your planning skills, Lionblaze."

"I like to wing it."

Jayfeather sighed. "Well, here we are, see you," he said, and stepped into the doctor's office where he worked. "Bye," said Lionblaze.

Lionblaze continued walking until he found a row of Air Platforms. He stood on one, and after depositing a fee of a few Mice Coins, the Platform glowed white and lifted him high into the air, where a hovercab waited. Lionblaze thanked the driver and climbed in. It smelled like Pine Fresh inside.

Lionblaze looked up to see Cinderheart inside, a surprised expression on her face. Her thick gray hair hung loose around her face, and almost as soon as they made eye contact, Cinderheart's head whipped around so that she was staring out the window. Lionblaze's heart sped up a considerable amount as some of the flowery perfume that she used wafted over towards him.

"Morning," he said. Cinderheart did not reply.

When he sat down, Cinderheart's gray hair covered the side of her face that was facing him. Lionblaze felt a twinge in his heart.

It was awkward in the hovercab. After asking Cinderheart out several times, and having to endure her refusal at his every attempt, due to his role in the "prophecy," both of them were feeling a little cut up. For a while, the two sat in silence. Cinderheart appeared to be lost in reverie. Lionblaze wondered why she wasn't mentioning his party. She was on the list of invitees, along with most of Shadowclan (dark, but good dancers), Windclan (a little uptight, but they did have good music) and Riverclan (total party animals).

Maybe she didn't get his text.

Maybe she just didn't want to come.

He took a deep breath. He really, really wanted Cinderheart at his impromptu party.

"Hey, Cinderheart," Lionblaze said. When she still did not respond, he jabbed her on the shoulder with his paw.

Cinderheart jumped about a mile. "What was that for?" she asked, glaring at him with those blue eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a party at the Island. Tonight. 7 PM to whenever."

"Really? You, the mighty Lionblaze, throwing a party? Starclan forbid!" she said, but her cheeks had turned a little pink as a giggle escaped her.

"You didn't get my text?"

Cinderheart smiled, a little sheepishly. "I dropped my phone in the pool…again," she said. "So now I need to go to the ATM to get money to buy a new one."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I suppose it doesn't matter where," Cinderheart said thoughtfully. "I could make it even if it was in the park."

"Or when," chipped in Lionblaze.

Cinderheart sighed. "Oh, fine, I'll come. Why are you throwing a party, anyway?" she asked, a question in her gaze.

"I'm just in a good mood," said Lionblaze, and he smiled, about ten times happier than he was just a few moments ago. Lionblaze gazed contentedly out the window of the cab, watching the city blur by. He watched their reflection whiz by on the shimmery windows of the skyscrapers, and when he waved a hand, he could see his fingers waving right back at him.

_Nighttime, at the Island_

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart twirled around on the dance floor. "I like this song," Hollyleaf shouted over the music. "It's danceable!" Cinderheart shouted back, and Hollyleaf sighed. "You have no taste in music." Cinderheart rolled her eyes, cuffing her friend playfully on the shoulder.

"Look who's coming," Hollyleaf said suddenly, gesturing behind Cinderheart. The gray-haired teenager turned to see Lionblaze weaving his way between dancers, determinedly looking everywhere but her.

Cinderheart turned back to her friend, feeling anguished. "You know I can't-"

"Relax," said Hollyleaf, and her expression softened. "Look, he really likes you," her best friend said. "Just give him a chance."

Cinderheart looked at Hollyleaf, who nodded encouragingly. Cinderheart swallowed, suddenly nervous.

She jumped when Lionblaze tapped her on the shoulder. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Cinderheart took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Sure, why not?"

Lionblaze grabbed Cinderheart's hands and twirled her around in time to the music. _He's a really good dancer, _thought Cinderheart. She closed her eyes, reveling in the charged-up atmosphere of the crowd. She sang along with the song, even adding a few unheard embellishments here and there.

Lionblaze gazed into Cinderheart's eyes. She averted hers, feeling a little dizzy.

Unexpectedly, Lionblaze pulled her close, and Cinderheart stiffened. She could feel Lionblaze's heart beating very, very fast through his shirt.

"Go out with me?" he whispered in her ear.

Cinderheart didn't move. _He's a determined one,_ she thought.She felt like a statue. For a while, there was silence between them, save for the music. Cinderheart listened, and even then, her foot started tapping.

Cinderheart pushed Lionblaze away a little, angling her head so that she wasn't facing Lionblaze. She was tired of this, this staying away from each other, the tension, the everything. She decided, right then and there, that she didn't care about the prophecy, or the fact that she was the reincarnation of a dead medicine cat, or anything, really.

She looked up at Lionblaze, her eyes hard, blazing. Lionblaze's face fell sadly, apparently anticipating another rejection.

Cinderheart looked straight into his eyes, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him, right on the lips.

Lionblaze's response was so enthusiastic, he lifted her off her feet. When they broke apart, Cinderheart was breathless. "You're a good kisser," she said.

"Why thank you."

Lionblaze looped an arm around her waist, and Cinderheart smiled. _I could get used to this, _she thought.

The song ended, but many, including Cinderheart and Lionblaze, continued to sing.

Hollyleaf caught Cinderheart's eye and walked over. Cinderheart noticed her friend's eyes running over the two of them. "About time!" shouted the she-cat, her green eyes glinting.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart grinned.

"I was starting to worry that I'd have to set you two up on a blind date," Hollyleaf sighed. "It gets annoying, seeing you two so obviously pining away for one another and neither of you doing anything about it."


End file.
